Olympian Politics
by Grizlucks
Summary: Everyone has heard about the Chaos story. Percy leaves after a betrayal, comes back super strong and super smart, and then proceeds to destroy the Olympian council. However that seems weird, so I propose something different. No Percy, no OCs, and maybe some sex later on (briefly mentioned), but no harem. What do I mean? Am I going crazy? Read to find out! All reviews accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Janus stepped into his temple. He took a long breath, enjoying the silence, after a long day of granting wishes and confusing innocent people with choices. He was in the process of stripping down, when he was interrupted by a cough. He spun around, only to be stopped in his tracks.

"Don't turn around. Unless you wish for an eternity in Tartarus."

Janus's right head scoffed, while his left head nodded at the reaction. However he still didn't want to take the risk. He couldn't afford the time in Tartarus, he was so close to becoming a major god! Instead he would try to see if he could talk his way into finding out who this impudent person was.

"Who are you to give me commands? You do understand Zeus promised me a seat on the Olympian Council, come tomorrow. I have so much power I can crush insignificant ants like you."

After the Giant War, Zeus had become more accepting of minor gods. To show his gratitude for their support, he wanted to grant one of their number a seat on the council. A minority representative of sorts. The minor gods had been split between Hecate and Janus, but eventually they all realised Janus was more cunning and intelligent. It also didn't help that not many minor gods could connect to Hecate due to the amount of respect she carried already. Every magic user in America prayed to her. This included demigods and to mention the fact that Hazel Levesque, a very prominent demigod had spread her name as a teacher of magic. Hecate had willingly stepped out of the contest, due to this fact.

"Maybe, maybe not but you will do what I ask of you today if you value your position of major god"

Janus's left head scowled. Oh well if it was a wish he wanted Janus would grant it.

"Speak now, and I may grant your wish. I'm feeling generous."

The mysterious figure laughed.

"It's not a wish, it is an order. I'll be the one wearing the pants in this relationship."

Janus cried in indignation.

"For heaven's sake, you're not even a god. What could you even do to me?"

"Unless you want to find out, I don't recommend turning around. Anyways back to the point. Take a look at this, and tell me what you see."

A laptop was placed in front of him. He opened it and his eyes widened.

"How did you get this?"

It was a video of Janus talking to Iris and Hermes. However it was not an ordinary discussion. It was essentially Janus promising multiple favors, if they would 'miscount' the votes and put him in the lead. Janus still remembered that day.

 _Flashback_

Janus scurried through the streets of New York. He had called a meeting with Hermes and Iris, down an alley two blocks from the Empire State building. He reached the entrance of the alley, and shuddered. Someone was following him. He whipped his left head around but no one was there. He shook his head. It was probably his jittery nerves. He entered the alleyway and began to talk.

"Hello Henry and Irelia."

"Henry" nodded his head while "Irelia" smiled uncomfortably at him.

"You probably know why I called you here today. In short I need to win the vote. I want that power. You two are the vote counters. I need you to miscount the vote so I can win."

"Henry" shrugged, while "Irelia" grinned, knowing she could milk this.

"What are you willing to give us?" "Irelia" asked

"I'm more than willing to guide your children through the toughest crossroads, and help them make the best choices."

"You're also forgetting another messenger god, who will help count the vote: Triton" "Henry" stated

"Okay, but you and I both know the vote of the sea doesn't even matter. It's only Poseidon's kids who vote, and there are only 5 that are participating this time."

"Besides where is the guarantee? Who is to say that you will always come through on this promise of yours" "Irelia" asked

"I, Janus swear on the River Styx, to always guide children of Hermes and Iris, should they help me now"

Thunder rumbled. "Henry" and "Irelia" had matching smiles on their faces. Their children were taken care of and they hadn't even binded themselves. Janus could be such a fool. Their smiles fell off their faces once Janus beckoned for their vow.

"I, Hermes, swear on the River Styx, to help Janus win this election"

"I, Iris, swear on the River Styx, to help Janus win this election"

Janus nodded his head, then scurried back to the Empire State building.

In the shadows a figure smiled and closed his video camera.

 _Flashback end_

"That's not all"

Janus stood in shock. How had this man traced him without detection? Who was he? He still had more?

"I also happen to know about the deal you and Zeus made. Unfortunately I don't have a video recording of it, but I still know enough to spread a rumour. It would be a shame if this video was given to Hecate, and then the rumor got out that the only reason Janus was even considered to be the rep, was because he agreed to vote for everything Zeus said to vote for. In short another one of ol' Zeus' cronies who hates the Sea, and therefore Poseidon, and one who cheated his way into power."

Janus was gaping in awe. This figure had waltzed into his life out of nowhere, and had the ability to tear it down in a matter of seconds.

"What do you want?" Janus asked in a subdued voice

"It's simple, really. All you have to do is ask Zeus for a favor. The ability to -"

* * *

"- make minor gods out of demigods." Janus said

"I can definitely grant it, but I don't know if the council will be okay with it." said Zeus

"Please, I'm begging you, just this once." pleaded Janus

"Okay, why not. You have been a good friend and I know that you will continue to be one on the Olympian Council." Zeus said, looking him over sternly

"Of course, of course, without a doubt." Janus rambled

Zeus held up a hand.

"Very well then. Let's get this over with."

Janus glowed a bright gold and then smiled.

"Thank you Lord Zeus. I will remember this favour."

"I hope you do"

* * *

"Then you need to make the Seven of the prophecy minor gods."

"But Percy Jackson is-"

"I know"

"So you mean the rest of them?"

"Yes"

* * *

Hazel smiled, while sitting next to Frank in Janus's temple. The minor deity looked preoccupied, but he was smiling as well. The remaining Seven were there as well, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo and Calypso. They were all grinning except for Annabeth. She was sitting stoically looking down at her hands. Hazel felt her heart break again. Ever since Percy had-. Well no matter. Hazel wasn't about to cry at a happy occasion.

"Well? Have you decided?" Janus asked

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No"

Everyone looked at Annabeth. She was on the verge of tears.

"Percy died two months ago, and all you guys can think about is immortality? Have you no shame?" Annabeth said

Calypso sighed. "Annabeth it is what Percy would want. He would want you to move on and take this chance."

"No! I knew Percy better than all of you. He would want me to remember him."

"Annabeth, remembering is not the same thing as grieving. I speak from experience." said Leo

"You're right" said Jason "Percy would want you to move on"

"I saw Percy as he died, remember? I was right next to you trying to charmspeak him to stay alive. I still feel guilty it didn't work. Before he died he looked at me and said 'Tell her to move on'." Piper said, a tear falling down her cheek.

Annabeth looked guilty. She looked at her hands.

"If you guys think it's for the best, then OK. I accept."

* * *

"That's all I need from you Janus. Now look at the ground and don't look back up, otherwise your political career will be destroyed."

The figure got up, stepped out of Janus' temple and vanished into the night. Soon it reached the elevators to the ground floor. It got in, and closed the doors. On the way down it took off the mask, and removed the voice synthesiser. A streak of gray in a sea of blonde hair tumbled out of the hooded robe the figure was wearing. Her grey eyes watched as her hands stuffed the robe into her backpack. She reached into a pocket of her jeans to pull out a picture of him. The green eyed son of Poseidon.

"This is all for you Percy. I will make sure we get our revenge on the gods."

Annabeth Chase looked up and smiled as she exited the elevator.

 **A/N: Soooo many problems with the line breaks, it's not even a joke. Sorry if it was unclear to you guys, these line breaks should fix it now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico looked at his watch. It was 12:00 pm, about the time that Annabeth said she would be done. As if on cue Annabeth walked out of the building crossing the street in a hurry, with a blue backpack, hanging off her shoulder. Nico smirked. The smile on her face told him everything he needed to know. He adjusted the suit he was wearing. God, those ties were uncomfortable. How did people tolerate these stuffy suits?

"Jones I'm in a hurry today, so if you could please get in the car that would be great."

Annabeth had reached him.

"Yes, ma'am."

Nico opened Annabeth's door, and then got in the driver's seat of the car. Once the door closed, he turned the ignition, and Jules-Albert's black limo began the drive back to the apartment.

"So how did it go?" Nico asked

"Nico, you know the rules. I thought I prepped you on the plan before we got here?" Annabeth replied

"I know, I know, but I am curious." Nico said in turn

Annabeth's face took on a disapproving look.

"You know that we can't slip up right? We can't mess up even once, otherwise Olympus will have our heads. Besides if we get sloppy there was no point in even donning these personas!"

Nico moaned. These personas. He was Albert Jones, the driver, and she was Gloria Florence, a rich actor. Albert Jones, and Gloria Florence were real people with real lives, but they didn't know each other, and they also didn't know anything about the Greek world. Their occupations were such that they could never get traced back to Nico and Annabeth. For one Nico was 16, and was only legally allowed to drive with a teacher sitting next to him. Annabeth's persona, was so far off the mark from what Annabeth was that it was impossible for anyone to guess that it was her.

"Yes ma'am" Nico promptly shut up.

They pulled up at the apartment building, and got out of the car. Once they reached the Jackson apartment, Nico pulled out the key and went in. Sally and Paul had moved to the Montauk cabin. Sally wanted to hold on to every memory of Percy she had. When she had heard the news of his death she had been grief-stricken. Her son, her only son had died. Her sole companion throughout Gabe's abuse, the one who always smiled that troublemaker grin, and asked "Mommy, can you make it blue?". She had given the apartment to Annabeth, saying it was her property, because Percy would've married her.

Annabeth walked in and sat down, and Nico followed her.

"Tomorrow you will become a minor god. What will the plan be then?" Nico asked

"It's simple really. I have one main objective with multiple step plan. I need to take revenge for Percy. But I won't tell you any steps until they have been orchestrated, and they are nigh impossible to stop. I may trust you superficially Nico, but I know that people change under pressure, and they crack."

Nico scowled in protest.

"I came clean to you about everything, everything! I want to be included in this plan too! I even told you my darkest secret."

 _Flashback_

Percy's funeral was a sad affair. Grover's empathy link had been cut by Percy just before he had been impaled by the spear. He was sobbing in agony. Chiron just looked down silently, his face sad, but he was not crying. He had seen many students die before his eyes, many in tragic ways, and his heart had been broken too many times for it to be broken into even smaller pieces. Poseidon could not attend. He was under the Sea managing his court and trying to sort things out, after war. However Tyson was there his big eye filling up with water and his face streaked with tears. His cries for his brother were the loudest.. Sally was still in shock. She was being led around by a Paul who had tears streaming down his cheeks, with no attempt made to stop them. The rest of the seven huddled around Annabeth, whose eyes were red , her body shaking. She had literally run out of tears to cry. Nico observed all of this as he wiped away his own tears, and stifled his cries by putting his hand over his mouth. He walked over to Annabeth and hugged her. She patted him on the back.

"It's OK Nico. Just let it out." Annabeth said in between sobs.

Nico burst into tears again, his sobs now the loudest in the camp.

"I-I loved him."

Annabeth hugged him tighter.

"I know"

"M-More than a friend"

"I know"

"I-I'm sorry Anna-Annabeth."

"It's OK, Nico. Just let it out."

 _Flashback_ _end_

Ever since that day, Nico had vowed to help Annabeth in her quest against the gods. He had even helped her by collecting the footage against Janus. He was her eyes and her ears, and she was the brain.

"I guess you are right. Fine. I'll tell you my next step but I won't go into detail: I will stir up dissent among the minor gods. Eventually they will hate both Janus and Hecate. However after the cloud of insults settles one and only one person will be left to take their spots. I'll give you a hint: Neither of them."

Nico nodded his head understanding the plan. Suddenly he thought of something.

"Wait, why don't you just leak the footage and rumor on Janus? You know, the one I gathered?"

"Because it may make them hate Janus, but it will reinforce their respect for Hecate, for turning her back on the whims of Zeus. This will make her ten times harder to defeat, while eliminating Janus. I would much rather face Janus, who is less intelligent, anyways, instead of having to worry about Hecate."

Nico nodded again.

"Thanks Annabeth. Listen, it's pretty late. What do you say we knock off?"

Annabeth nodded.

"It is about time."

With that they both went to their respective sleeping places. Nico slept on the couch in the living room, while Annabeth slept in Sally's bedroom. They didn't want to disturb Percy's bedroom for obvious reasons. Nico waited for Annabeth's door to close before going to the bathroom and locking the door. He turned on the light, and the fan before shadow travelling to the Underworld.

He stood up in Hades' throne room. Hades looked down at him from his throne.

"Speak boy and tell me what you've found out, and maybe I won't sentence some souls to the Fields of Punishment."

Nico scowled.

"What if I say no?"

"I think you'll know what I will do with these if you say no."

Hades produced two floating images. One showed a sleeping Bianca in the Isles of Blest, and the other showed a drooling Percy in Elysium.

Nico looked down at his feet.

"Annabeth intends to usurp Janus's place on the Olympian Council. She won't release the footage I gathered due to the fact that it will make Hecate stronger to take down."

"Good boy, very good. You can go back now."

Nico nodded stoically, and shadow travelled back to the bathroom. He turned on the tap, washed his hands, and stepped out of the bathroom.

 **(skip if you want to) A/N: Hey readers of Olympian Politics! My name is Grizlucks, and I am the author of this fic. I intend to make it short. So this fic is about Annabeth's journey to take back Olympus. There are two reasons I wrote this fic. I was inspired by Revenge and House of Cards, and I needed to let my juices flow. I was also not very pleased by the revenge fics on this site and the way people wrote female characters. In all of my anime watching and fanfic reading career, other than a few select stories, female characters have been written rather weakly. They typically depend on a male for something, belong to a harem, or a sort of harem, have breakups, and cannot get over the grief without being a total pain about it. So the way I want to write Annabeth, is different. She will be intelligent, strong, and independent, all the while not putting down a single male, and not needing to lean on a male character. That being said, I don't intend to go all feminist on this story, and turn her into another Artemis. I am a fifteen year old boy, and I don't intend to hurt my own brings me to another rant. Feminism should not be called feminism. It should be called egalitarianism, if anything. The concept of feminism is that men and women are equal, but the name should not bear the prefix "fem", as in female, because that puts a gender tag on it. Immediately people assume that once they are feminist they must fight for women's rights even when they are outright ridiculous. I knew one girl, who was a feminist, who wanted the government of Canada to be a matriarchy. If you don't get it the reason that it is wrong, is because it takes away the opportunity form equally qualified men, which suddenly calls for, and, I hate this word too, chauvinism. Anyways that was my short rant on feminism.**

 **(stop skipping!)**

 **Cassy daughter of the moon: Sorry if I insulted your mother. I didn't mean to. Thanks for your review, because it was what made me put out this chapter early!**

 **CH40T1C** **: Thanks, for the review. This brings me to something important. I intend on finishing this story, and I will try to put a chapter out every week, sometimes twice a week, but don't blame me if I lose interest. I suck at commitments, and from past experience on this site I know I suck at keeping a regular update schedule. Hell, its been 2 months, and I haven't found the inspiration to finish a chapter of What If? My other fic. My biggest fic regret, is one of my LoL fics because I look like a complete creep for not finishing it. Don't check it out. Anyways thanks for the review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth got out of her bed, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at the clock on her bedside. 6:00 am. She stretched upwards and then bent down to touch her toes. She left the bedroom, and went to the living room. Yup, Nico was curled up on the couch. The guy had been working pretty hard the last couple of days, what with gathering footage, and blackmail on the different deities of Olympus. She began to think about the plan, after grabbing an apple from the bowl on the counter.

What would have to happen next? Well for one Janus would be a viable puppet for now. Eventually, though, Janus would push back. He would begin to rebel in little ways. That in of itself was bad. Annabeth could not have Janus stay in the Olympian council for long. She would have to take over at some point. However for now, Janus was a good idea.

What was the next order of business? Simple. She had two objectives. For one she would have to gain favour with Hecate. Why? If she could get Hecate's recommendation, she would be next in line for the minority rep. She still had at least another week before Janus managed to turn her into a minor god. It would take a while to convince Zeus after all. So Annabeth began to scheme. A couple of things would have to be done. For one she would have to complete some quests for Hecate. She would also have to sacrifice many things to her. However there wasn't much else she could do. So Annabeth decided to get ready and face the day. Her first order of business: Iris message Hecate.

* * *

Annabeth took a long breath before turning on the hot shower and creating mist. She shone a flashlight on it, and a rainbow appeared.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering."

Taking a drachma from her pocket she tossed it into the rainbow.

"Show me lady Hecate."

The rainbow shimmered and Hecate's face appeared. Hecate lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"Annabeth Chase. What do you want from me?"

Annabeth knew Hecate, and she knew Hecate respected intelligence.

"Hecate, I want that which you give without losing."

"So you want my favour?"

"Perhaps."

Hecate licked her lips, and an unidentifiable emotion shone in her eyes.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with politics would it?"

"Politics?"

"Don't play dumb, daughter of Athena. Both you and I know what you really want: My statement."

"If I say yes, will you tell me how to earn it?"

"It depends."

"On what, may I ask?"

"If you are willing to do whatever I ask without a second thought."

"I, Annabeth Chase, swear on the River Styx to do whatever Lady Hecate may ask of me in the next five minutes."

Thunder crackled in the distance. Hecate smiled.

"Good. First I need you to collect my second torch for me. I seem to have lost it in the streets of Manhattan. I will give you a you can return it to me, personally. Then sacrifice your meals to me for the next 2 days. All of them. Do not eat any food. Ambrosia is acceptable, along with I will call in one favour from you at any time in the next five years. Understood?"

"Yes."

* * *

Nico woke up, and stretched out his hands. He checked his watch. 9:00 am. Not bad. He got out of his "bed", and walked into the kitchen. Annabeth was sitting at the table studying what looked to be map.

"Hi Annabeth."

"Oh, hi Nico. Just woke up?"

"Yeah"

"Anyways, I need to get going. I have some errands to run. I'm taking the car."

"Alright. Do you know what time you'll be back?"

"Probably tonight. Don't worry about me if it takes more than one day."

"Fine. Anything you want me to do?"

"No, not yet. Take today off as a break. Maybe take a nap. I intend to work you hard over the next week."

"Sure."

Annabeth got up and left the apartment. Nico quickly ran to the window of the apartment. Annabeth was taking the car. All the more hard to follow. He brushed up extremely fast, and quickly searched the area. Annabeth was taking a left. He quickly shadow traveled to her location, and began to follow her. After ten minutes of the exhausting ritual of shadow traveling, Nico looked at the location. An abandoned building. He saw birds with female faces flying around. A harpy nest. Nico looked at Annabeth as she exited the car. She wore a look of grim determination as she put on her invisibility cap, and pulled out her Drakon-bone sword. Then she vanished from sight. Nico looked around for her, and then froze up, because her sword was now at his throat.

"Well, well, well. Why did you follow me Nico?"

Nico stood still his mouth open in shock. How had she found him?

"Is there anything you want to tell me Nico?"

"Well, I was just afraid you were going to over-exert yourself. I came along to pull you out of danger just in case."

Nico silently cheered. His excuse wasn't all that bad. If she believed this, then he would be set.

"Alright, fine. Why don't you actually help me and kill some harpies?"

Nico nodded. He drew his sword, and Annabeth took off towards the harpy nest, Nico following her. In almost no time they had finished the fight. Annabeth looked around and grinned. In a particularly mouldy section of the building was a flashlight, that seemed to glow from some sort of unknown power. She walked over and picked it up.

"Ok Nico I'm about ready to leave now. Mind, shadow-traveling me to Olympus?"

"Won't the gods be able to tell it's you?"

"As far as they are concerned, I am an innocent demigod handing in a quest to Lady Hecate."

"Alright let's go."

With that, Nico grabbed Annabeth's hand and they shadow traveled to Olympus.

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I lost track of this story, and almost released a completely different chapter. It would have been terrible. Next chapter, two significant events will occur. Anyways, I have to stop writing. See writing. See you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: No reviews?! Seriously? I get the fact that I broke your heart by not posting a chapter, but come on. I want more reviews. I need more reviews. They are what motivate me to keep writing. Relax, though. I won't hold this story hostage. I will keep posting. That being said review please. It helps with the updates. Also review if you notice any plot holes. I hate them so much, but I'm not that good at detecting them. I will be honest, actually. I suck. Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

Annabeth waved to Nico as he shadow traveled back to the apartment. She smiled as she strode to Hecate's temple. The mission to recover Hecate's torch had been easy. Almost too easy. Annabeth stopped in her tracks. An overly easy mission? She grimaced. What was Hecate's ulterior motive? What could Hecate possibly want from her? This might prove to be a problem. Annabeth stood still for a couple more seconds mulling over the possibilities, and then continued walking forward. Whatever it was, it was too late to turn back now. She reached Hecate's temple and knocked on the door. Hecate opened it, a cat like smile on her face.

"Well, well, if it isn't Annabeth Chase. By all means, come in! You and I have something to discuss."

Annabeth shook her head.

"Actually I just came to drop off your torch. I can't stay for long. I have some errands to run."

"If you want me to give you my statement, you will come in."

Annabeth sighed and walked in, while Hecate held the door open. Hecate then proceeded to shut the door behind her, and lock it.

"Well, Hecate, here is your torch. Now, what did you want to talk about-mph!"

Annabeth's eyes widened in surprise as Hecate explored her mouth, with her tongue. Hecate smiled against the kiss and rubbed Annabeth's nether region. Annabeth broke the kiss and backed away, spitting and wiping her lips with her sleeve.

"What the hell was that?"

"Well Annabeth, now it's time for my final request: You will have sex with me for one hour, while I film you with this video camera, and you will smile the whole time."

Annabeth gasped, fear showing in her eyes. So this was what Hecate had been planning. She should've known all gods were the same. That unidentifiable emotion in her eyes had been lust. Hecate snaked her way over to Annabeth, and licked her ear. Annabeth recoiled in disgust. Hecate's smile widened.

"No way, Hecate, I-"

"You aren't lesbian? You aren't into women? Well, I don't care, and frankly you shouldn't either. After all you swore on the Styx didn't you?"

Annabeth continued to back away, until she fell onto a bed that she was sure had not been there previously. Hecate grinned, and shed her robe. Annabeth lurched away only to be straddled by her.

"A word of advice, Chase? Don't try to play the game of the gods without any experience. After all we have been playing for millennia. Compared to us, you are a child."

Hecate conjured a camera.

"Now smile and lick, you slut."

* * *

Annabeth sat in the apartment, a blue blanket around her shoulders. Her shoulders were heaving up and down, as she bawled her eyes out. Nico sat next to her, a frown on his face, as he hung an arm around her shoulders. Annabeth's stomach heaved bile rising in her throat. Nico quickly grabbed the vomit bucket and held it under her mouth, as she puked for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

Hecate had finished three times, in the course of the hour. After it was over she had thrown Annabeth her clothes, and flashed her onto the streets of New York. Immediately, Annabeth ran into a nearby building and hid in a toilet stall, crying her eyes out and puking. She eventually found the strength to contact Nico, and ask him to pick her up. Leading to the present moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-n-no."

Nico sighed. Annabeth had clamped up and was rocking back and forth, quivering.

Annabeth stayed silent.

"Who did this to you?"

Annabeth shook her head, staying quiet, her tears streaming down her face. After a couple more moments of silence, she decided to speak.

"Hecate."

Nico leaned away in shock. Hecate?

"What did she do?"

Annabeth shook her head again, her hair flying around her face, and let out a visible sob.

"Would you like to go for a shower?"

Annabeth nodded. Anything to feel close to Percy again.

* * *

Annabeth stood in the shower letting the burning hot water cascade down her body. She scrubbed furiously , trying to remove all traces of Hecate from her body. Suddenly she paused and began to sob. As hard as she tried, she would never remove Hecate from her body. She cried and she began to reminisce about Percy. He had been her anchor in times of strife like these, her shield in moments of vulnerability. Who was she to turn to now? Percy was dead, she had never really been close to the Seven, Nico was merely an ally, and the gods were distant. She felt the water pounding on her back as she fell to the ground, hopeless and distraught. It was over. She was going to give up. This whole plan had been naught but a charade, and Hecate was right. The gods had millenias of experience behind them. What was she going to do? How could she go on?

Suddenly the water took a different tone. Rather than beating on her back, it began to calm her and soothe her. She felt Percy's presence in the room. And she realized her mistake. Percy hadn't given up when the going got tough. Instead he had dug his heels into the ground and fought. She would carry on for him. She would take revenge for him. She would have to dig her heels into the ground and stood up, her back going ramrod straight. From this point on she would look nowhere but forward, and lean on nobody but herself. She would remember this moment as the first and last time she broke, and promised herself she would make Hecate feel the same. And she was not going to go weak again. For Percy's sake.

* * *

Annabeth walked out of the shower dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans. Nico looked at her and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Ready?"

Annabeth nodded her head, her words echoing through the room.

"Ready."

 **A/N: Don't kill me. Next chapter will be the second important event. I will give you a hint. It will be another godly interaction. By the way, should I move this story to M? I mean I didn't write a sex scene, but I think it came pretty close. PM me if you think so!**


End file.
